INVERSE
by Andantenne to Percupine
Summary: Have you ever wondered which, of the things that you see or feel, is the one that's real?


**INVERSE**

**By Andantenne to Percupine**

**Warning: This story is basically RoxasSora, with slightly mentioned RikuSora (Though it's not much). And an OOC Namine.**

**Well.. So I delete it and post it again since I do changes quite much.**

**I'm sorry if there're typos or maybe grammar mistakes, I'm not really good with English.**

**Well, that's not much. I hope you'd enjoy reading it, thanks!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 - Prologue and Epilogue_**

The border between dream and reality is never very clear for me.

Have you ever wondered which, of the things that you see or feel, is the one that's real?

Reality could be dream, and dream could be reality.

And it's like the dream I'm having now.

I was sitting on a chair in a square room with only a window is there. And the moon light would creeped inside through the glass. Nothing could be heard, so in silence I fell. As if waiting for something, I couldn't move. Until a voice called me.

Welcome home.

"Sora."

And there he was, standing at my back, reflected on the window glass. As if the same exact blue eyes staring back from the night sky.

And he would say,

"You're awake."

* * *

-= _The time I woke up is the time when I slept_ =-

* * *

"Good morning, Sora."

I open my eyes a little, just to see the one who has just called my name.

"Have a nice sleep last night?", says the voice which came from the edge of my bed. His long hair tickled my face as I try to straightened myself.

"Pretty much.." I mumble, rubbing my eyes a little. It's weird I feel so tired when I wake up. "Why are you so early, Riku?" I say, when I finally get a clear image of who has just talking.

Not as usual, his silver hair is left untie, as it falls to his shoulder nicely. His emerald eyes are placed on me, paired with a comforting smile. "I have to get to college again, remember? Holiday's over already."

"Oh.. yeah," I almost forgot that yesterday is the last day of New year holiday. Riku and I, we've been spending a good time the whole day, playing games, watching DVDs, spending time with just the two of us.. Well, as a couple I think that's what supposed to happen. Too bad it has to end now..

Seems like he knows what I'm thinking, he pokes my left arm, "Hey, it's okay. We'll still be together."

"You'll be busy," I say, somewhat regret it. It's as if I'm a child who just gets mad for getting left out. But Riku only gives a chuckle to that, which makes me get annoyed. "Well, we're not going to meet until the summer holiday."

"It's not like I won't miss you, you know," he says, as he pulls me for a hug. "I'll miss little Sora," he continues with a chuckle and his free hand ruffles my spiky brown hair.

"Haha, how funny," I push him quite a bit harshly, just to show him how I'm mad, or well… just to tease him a little. I like how he would fake afraid that I'm mad of it. And I like to fake that I'm mad of him. We're just that stupid I think.

"So.. " I hear Riku's voice begins to say, "Were you having nightmare again last night?"

"No." I lie. I don't want to make him worried. It's the first day of his new semester after all, and I don't want to give him a burden for leaving me. "I'm perfectly fine now after the therapy." And I don't want to meet any therapist now.

Not that I hate the old therapist, I love Cloud. He's very kind to me, and a caring one too. After all, he's my childhood friend, ..if I don't get it wrong.

Well, I can't really trust my childhood memories, so I can't really tell what's true or not. This had happened since I was eight years old, that's what Riku said to me before. I got a weird disease like something stroked my mind that it seems to get twisted, as I kept getting some weird visions and nightmares, or even hallucinations.

Until now, I still don't understand what has happened to me. Riku got a therapist for me about four years ago, that happened to be Cloud. Though he's kind, I don't think any of the therapy I've done could help me. Instead, it makes me thinks I really am sick mentally. So I decided to stop about a month ago.

"Good to know that," he replies with a smile, "Well, I've prepared the breakfast for you; you'd better get it before it cold. I placed the vitamin on the table too, so remember to drink it after you had the food. Oh, and don't forget the milk. Kairi will be here at one, so be patient until then, okay?"

I roll my eyes, "Okay, but you don't have to be my mother. I've lived like that for eight years, I know how to behave."

"Just to make sure," Riku states, grinning.

"…Well, bye." I say, giving him the last smile, until the next holiday that is. And he replies too, with his gentle smile.

"I try to come back earlier this time, so wait for me," He says as he gives me another hug. This time, I return the hug and clutch closer to him. I would miss him as always, I thought.

As Riku goes, I begin to do my morning activities. Take a bath, having breakfast, and drink the vitamin. I don't know much about what vitamin I'm drinking is and I don't like the taste of the vitamin to be honest, but Cloud said that at least I have to drink this if I want to get better and go outside, even though I stopped doing the therapy.

Yup, I barely ever go outside this house. The last time I remember I was outside is when I was eight years old. Since then, the disease seems to affect my body as I got weaker and weaker, until I can barely stand the sun light.

Now I'm trapped here, in my own home. Mother had passed away just about two years ago. She worked too hard and get exhausted, and since I have lost my father when I'm five due to car accident, I'm an orphan now. Good think I have Riku and Kairi to take care of me, though I still miss my mother. They're my best friend and I'm very grateful of that. Well, Kairi is until now, as Riku confessed one year ago and began to date me.

Riku, my childhood friend. He always looks out for me, cares and protects me. It's kind of weird having him to tell me how he loves me. But now I'm used to that. Kairi seems to be happy too, seeing us together. She's always the sweet person. I think I've fallen for her when I was a child too. That's if I'm not wrong, again.

But even though they are very nice to me, sometimes I feel lonely.

I never know what the outer world like since I fell ill. They are the ones who tell me what happens out there. They told me about schools, about movies, about festivals and so on, as if trying to get the world to be around me. But actually, it only makes things worse for me.

My world is this tiny house. Their world is the whole real world.

It's like a prison, and I feel like I'm left behind when they talk about the outer world in front of me.

What worse, is that I'm afraid to be alone. Because then, I would hear 'things'.

Like something's crawling, or someone else's breathing. When in reality maybe it didn't exist, it happened in my mind. And you can't run from it.

This is what everyone calls 'hallucinations'. Though for me, it's like real.

"Sora ?"

A voice comes from the front door as the door's closed, followed with the sound of foorsteps.

"Hey, Kairi", I greets the girl who is now standing at the kitchen with me, her red hair falls to her shoulder gently.

She smiles to me as she put down a white plastic bag full of vegetables. "Good morning, has Riku left already? Oh, and I bought you this too, I think you'd like it."

She gives me a box of marshmallow, "Yeah, he just left about an hour ago. But I thought you'll come at one? Thanks, by the way." I say as I take the box and open it to try one, "It's tasty," I smile.

"Yeah, I think I'd check you first before I go. So I pass here to give you these, I have to go again now," Kairi says as she tastes the marshmallow too, "I'm sorry," she adds, looks guilty.

"No, really.." I reply, as I look down, "It's me who is supposed to say that."

I could feel her blue eyes on me as we fall in silence.

"It's not your fault, Sora. It's our will, so.." she begins, kind of hesitant, "So don't say it again, we do this because we love you."

She walks to me and put her hands on both of my shoulder, "you're our friend, that's why I want you to be able to live happily, so please don't say that."

"… yeah, thanks I guess," I says as I try to smile again, and she smile back.

"Okay, I have to go now. You'd better just get a rest, Sora. You look pale," she says, as she turns to the front door again and waves at me, "I'll be back at noon, bye."

The door opens and closes once again. Three hours sure is a long time to wait.

* * *

-= _The time had fallen and arose again and again_ =-

* * *

The sound has faded, as if the moon light has swallowed it. The window reflects only the curtain closing the wall at my back, as I'm sitting in the center of the square, black room.

And then the curtain moves.

"Sora."

A blonde haired boy, with the same blue eyes as me, is looking back from between the cloths.

And he walks to me, slowly.

"You're awake."

I can't move, all I can do is just staring back at him, as he wraps his arms around me, and places his chin on my shoulder.

"Welcome home," he whispers, before he takes one of my hands and plants a kiss on the back.

I want to run away and scream, but I can't move even one finger. I stare at him in fright, and his eyes return it with gentle look. No, it's more like sorrow.

"It's okay," he begins slowly, "I'll take you out from there."

RIIIIINGGGRIIIINGGG-

It's bright. The sun shine comes through window makes it.

And I'm lying here in my bed.

"It's… "

I was just dreaming about that, right? The nightmare.

And it's the same boy.

"Who are you…"

The same boy, I've met before. Not in the dream. Or was it?

RIINGGRIINGG-

So it is the ringing sound of my phone that woke me up. I get up and pick it from the table beside my bed.

It writes "Namine" on the caller id.

Though I sigh or pout, I still answer it.

"Now, what do you want?"

I don't like to talk with her. Or… maybe I shouldn't call it by 'her'.

"Ne, Ne, You're bored right? May I come to your place?" replies the other with a cheerful tone.

I don't even sure if Namine is a human or not.

Sighing, I answer, "Even though I said no you'll still come."

I could hear Namine laughing from the other side… well, maybe not. I swear I could hear the laugh pretty near now.

The door swings a little slowly, and two blue eyes staring at me from between the opening.

"Come out now, Sora."

Now I could see her smiling to me. Creepily for my taste.

I groan at that order, can't she look that I'm just awake and still too tired? After all, I wonder why Namine never come right to my bedroom, if she could pop out suddenly anywhere in my house.

"Can't you just get here? I'm tired you know," I say, gotten sick of her attitude.

"Muu… But I can't," Namine replies, I can imagine her pouting now. "He might get mad."

"Look, no one's here," I sigh, get to the door and open it wider. The blonde-haired girl is crouching behind it, looking up to me.

"He's not here, but he'll find out either way," she mumbles almost silently.

"Who's he, anyway?" Though I know Namine won't answer it. I've asked her since the first time we met-which I don't remember when it is-when she said the same thing to me.

"Not answering!" she says cheerfully, "So can we play now?"

Her puppy eyes somehow always get me caught, now that's weird.

"Okay…" I sigh for whatever-times.

Well, at least I don't have to wait for hours before Kairi's back.

* * *

**Okay, that's for the opening. I don't know if I did it right or not... (That's why I need you to review ;D)**

**I'm sorry for the OOCness of Namine. At first I wanted to make her like usual, but when I think again, there isn't any cheerful character in this story. That's why I made her like this.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review if you'd like :D**

**PR (as in Personal Ranting): Aargghh! Why can't I make a line break between paragraphs? Why did FFnet take THAT out? T_T  
**


End file.
